icarlyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carly Shay
) |image = Carly Shay.png|nickname = Carly |hometown = Seattle, Washington |resides = Seattle, Washington |relationships = Freddie Benson - ex boyfriend |family = Spencer Shay - Brother}} Carlotta Cheyenne "Carly" Shay is the main character on iCarly. She is portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove. Personality Carly is a typical teenager except that she produces her own web show she lives in her quirky older brother's loft because her parents are overseas she and her pals Kayla, Sam and Freddie never dreamed of being cyber celebrities but iCarly is a huge hit Carly is the usually the voice of reason among her friends no matter what kind of wacky trouble comes their way because of the show. Relationships With Other Characters on the episode iParty With Victorious!]] Kayla Lee Carly and Kayla met when Kayla came to Seattle, Washington Kayla joinded Ridgeway Middle School Carly and Sam let Kayla join iCarly and she became an iCarly girl Kayla's locker is right next to Carly and Sam's locker Kayla was only nine years old and She was in Carly's Class. Carly is Kayla's other best friend besides Sam and Kayla did not like it when Carly and Sam fights Carly is the second yonngest iCarly girl and Carly and Kayla was throwing up together on the episode iShock America when they met Jimmy Fallon and Kayla was crying on Carly's Shoulder and sitting next to Sam. (See Carla) Sam Puckett Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly's tuna sandwich When Carly fought back Sam was impressed and the two eventually became friends to this day they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as romantic to a certain degree. Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks. (See Cam) Freddie Benson Carly is very aware of Freddie's crush on her and sometimes exploits that he would do anything for her if she says please for me in a sweet cute voice they keep up a good friendship though and know they can rely on each other when it's necessary . (See Creddie) Spencer Shay Carly and her brother usually have a very good relationship and have fun hanging out together Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed but can also rely on him when she has trouble she is used to him letting her have a lot of freedom and gets irritated when he doesn't give her what she wants as shown on the episode iLook Alike their brother sister relationship is very important to the show. (See Sparly) Gibby Gibson Carly and Gibby have known each other for four years She has shown a little attraction to Gibby, Gibby might have an attraction to Carly they are very good friends and he's a recurring guest on her webshow Carly once mentioned that Gibby was sweet, cute and fun. (See Cibby) Triva *She is known to have her own Debit Card. *It is mentioned various times that Carly watches and possibly likes the show Full House. *This was mentioned on the epidode iWanna Stay With Spencer that she has asthma. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Protected